


Enough

by myshya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I love Kuroo so much, Kuroo is best man, Kuroo loves you and so do I, depressed reader, haikyuu angst, haikyuu comfort, haikyuu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshya/pseuds/myshya
Summary: Kuroo loves you, and wants to take care of you
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 16





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> tw: depiction of depression  
> Please reach out for help! People care about you. People love you. Believe me.
> 
> Originally posted on xmyshya.tumblr.com

Honestly, getting water shouldn’t be so tiring, yet here you are, leaning on the countertop, panting as if you’ve just run a marathon. In a sense, it was a marathon, preceded by mountain climbing as you tried to get up from bed.  
“Babe?”, there’s a voice, barely a whisper in your ear, as something creeps around your waist and makes you flinch. You open your eyes and realise it’s him, it’s his voice and his arms. _It’s okay, I’m safe._  
“Mm?” is the only thing you manage to produce, deciding to lean your back on his chest and head on his shoulder. _It’s safe._  
“I would’ve gotten it for you if you asked me to”. Since when were you so dependent? Since when were you a slacker?  
“Since when am I so useless that I can’t even get my damn water?!”, it nearly knocks the rest of the air out of your lungs. The world starts spinning, but the hold he has on you is strong. _It’s safe._  
“Babe… You’re not useless… You’re tired, okay?”, he kisses your hair gently. “You’re enough”, your eyes start to sting. “Y/N?”, his voice is somehow even softer. Upon opening your eyes… you understand why. Tears. Your tears on his arms. Arms that are now trying to turn you in his direction, but you can’t let him see you. He can’t see you fall apart. So you lower your head and turn as quickly as your lack of energy lets you, and hide your face in his chest. The embrace you’re in gets tighter, and there’s one hand at the back of your head. The knot in your throat threatens to suffocate you, as you try to suppress the shaking of your body. He doesn’t say anything. _It’s safe._  
“Tetsu?”  
“Mm?”  
“I… I’m sorry”  
“What for?”, if you could focus on his voice, you’d have noticed a slight crack in it. But all you can do is breathe and gather bits of strength. You don’t even realise he’s carrying you back to bed.  
“For dragging you into this… Into my darkness”  
“Don’t be”, tears pooling in his eyes now. “I’ll be your light”, he lays down behind you, pulling you closer to his warmth. Anything louder than whisper would reveal the trembling in his voice. “So you can always find your way back”. _Whatever happens, I’m safe._


End file.
